Submerged Without a Single Hope of Resurfacing
by MiserableFairy13
Summary: Suigetsu Rimas has never quite figured out what to make of her childhood friend, Midorima Shintarou, and finds herself falling into the ocean of his despair and the Generation of Miracle's problems. Unfortunately, it's a bit hard to surface when you're so deep under. Will she be able to leave the mess without any harm, or will her involvement not spare her a single moment alone?


Submerged Without a Single Hope of Resurfacing

Summary: Suigetsu Rimas has never quite figured out what to make of her childhood friend, Midorima Shintarou, and finds herself falling into the ocean of his despair and the Generation of Miracle's problems. Unfortunately, it's a bit hard to surface when you're so deep under. Will she be able to leave the mess without any harm, or will her involvement not spare her a single moment alone?

CHAPTER 1: THE ENCOUNTER

"Ne, Rimas?" Her sleeve was tugged by her kouhai, who smiled eagerly at her, like a kicked puppy looking for healing affection. Her stoic mask didn't change. He sighed. Ikusaba Haruhi had been trying forever to get Suigetsu Rimas to show even a sign that she cared about him.

Instead, she just walked on. "Hurry up, Ikusaba. I'm not waiting for you if you can't keep up." In her language, that meant for him to walk faster because she didn't want to leave him behind.

He grinned adoringly, lapping up the small comfort that understanding her gave him, and started skipping to match her fluid, quick footsteps. "You know, Rimas, I'm not the youngest kid in my class after all."

His answer was expected. "Is that so," she deadpanned. "Tell me more about your interesting discovery."

Forging ahead despite his internal misgivings, he clarified, "Well, actually I'm the third youngest. Two new kids transferred today. Aoi's really weird; quiet and speaks super-politely. The other person is Shizune, and he's even stranger! He tapes his left fingers together."

Truth be told, she never really seemed to pay attention when he spoke, but he knew that she always heard every word he said. So when she had no reaction, he was a little disappointed.

They spent the rest of the walk in comfortable silence, with him lightly clasping her elbow since she was taller than he was. As they reached the last leg of their journey, a sudden delay hit them unexpectedly.

A redheaded boy drew to a stop in front of them. He spoke commandingly, his extraordinary eyes whizzing over them inquisitively. "Halt. I am Akashi Seijuro. You must pause to answer a few questions for me."

Of course, the ever impatient Haruhi didn't want to wait for him. So instead of staying behind and being late like a reasonable human being, he blurted out, "Going to be late if we spend any more time! Come on!" He tugged a startled Rimas after him, easily running with her once given the incentive.

Behind the mirrored shades he wore, heterochromatic eyes narrowed. "So this is the famous Suigetsu Rimas," he muttered. "Nothing special. Average looks, average personality, so how is it that she managed to befriend a prodigy? No matter." He swept away to return to Rakuzan. Nobody would question his absence.

* * *

><p>Since the class was so boring, she found herself dozing off a little in Kikuri-sensei's class. Despite her perfect grades, she found herself prone to careless behavior.<p>

As her teacher seemed to have laser eyesight, she was promptly ordered to do a problem on the blackboard. The class spent the next few minutes debating whether or not she had gotten it wrong before realizing that she had slipped out of the room to go to the bathroom, leaving a sticky note next to the translated sentence on the board.

During the time she walked down the hallway, she felt eyes on her back. It was most likely just some petty "friends" of her little kouhai. Haruhi, with his sparkly puppy-dog blue eyes and black hair, had attracted a lot of attention lately.

But he still remained fixated on her, and tagged along everywhere, even to the undergarments boutique (what a hassle that had been) despite all the other romantic options that he had around him.

He was really only a year behind her grade-wise; they were actually only apart by two months age-wise. It wouldn't be strange at all for them to have a romantic relationship. In her opinion, though, he was too much of a people pleasure to be a good companion.

Not to say that he didn't suffice as her friend. They walked to and from school every day, and he certainly wasn't really any trouble. He was his usual peppy self, only subdued because he didn't have an audience that he had to please.

That was one similarity between the two of them. Her enterprising aunt, Akuzawa Shinori, had glanced at the little bishonen and immediately decided that he would be perfect for her daugher, Akuzawa Haruka. She didn't really get on with her cousin well.

Meanwhile, his sister had set her sights on Haruka as a potential marriage candidate for her little brother. Of course, just like everyone else, her cousin had fallen head over heels for Haruhi. He was beautiful, had a large fortune, and was intelligent, seemingly the kind of boy you'd introduce to your parents.

Somehow along the road of skewed plans and dream grooms, he had fallen for her. Hard. Which was why he refused to date Haruka, or any other girl that either family threw at him for that matter.

When there was nobody to put on a show for, they were quiet. Understanding that in the eyes of the public, they were not people, but ethereal beings. To even let a part of the mask crack would be horrifyingly disastrous.

A relationship between the two of them would not only be beneficial to their families, it would bolster their reputations so when they made their public debut and announced eligibility for marriage more dogs would fall on them like pieces of meat.

Her thoughts were proven correct when a pair eyes and rosy cheeks poked out from under a wooden bench, pupils nervously following her, darting to and fro.

The girl scurried out, dusting herself off. She had a relatively petite form, with innocent-looking sky blue eyes glinting in fake benevolence, and dark blue hair, standing out through the fading rays from the tinted skylights, since it was late in the afternoon.

"Leave Akuzawa-kun alone, please." How unique and clever these third-years were. Telling her to leave him alone.

She cleared her throat, then said in a steely voice, "I don't believe that it's any of your business how I act or feel towards Haruhi." She was well aware that calling him by his first name and without a honorific meant a strong bond, but she didn't particularly care enough about what the other girl thought of her.

As she was flouncing off, Aoi called out to her. "So that means you do have feelings for Akuzawa-kun. In that case, I must declare you my rival."

What folly! Why on earth would she be a love rival to a girl that clearly had just a simple crush on him? What place did she have to make incorrect assumptions about the nature of their relationship?

Aoi's sad eyes travelled the floor, stopping at the locker. Out loud, she said, "It did not work, Akashi-kun. I believe your plan was not very good."

The redhead smirked. "No, Aoi-san, my plan was perfectly fine. It's simply that the target did not take the bait after all." He made a mental note to look into Suigetsu Rimas and that doe-eyed companion of her that Aoi seemed to be interested in, Akuzawa Haruhi.

* * *

><p>Quite simply, Akashi Seijuro was in love with Kuroko Tetsuya. Not just familial love or brotherly love, mind you, but in a romantic sense. And he would stop at nothing to ensure that Tetsuya would be his and his alone.<p>

Already he had enlisted the help of the shadow's dear sister, Kuroko Aoi. She had a schoolgirl crush on a boy, Akuzawa Haruhi, but only for his beauty, mind you, not the same as the attraction he felt to his bluenette.

It had come as a surprise that the usually stoic Midorima had a childhood friend, and a girl, no less. Being a friend of Midorima, she was already connected to the Miracles in that way. And being a female, since the only female Tetsuya knew well was Momoi Satsuki, who he would never reciprocate feelings for, already she could potentially steal away his love.

That would not be allowed to happen. Unfortunately, Suigetsu Rimas had not taken the bait and lashed out at his scapegoat. So he would have to wait and plot.

In some ways, the way he loved Kuroko was similar to the way that Haruhi loved Rimas. Not that there was anything wrong with that, it was just that one felt a strong admiration for someone who seemed so distant and well-mannered while the other was complicated and it could not be determined at first glance how they felt.

But Haruhi was neither plotting nor cruel and ruthless. However, he was determined. And he possessed an unwavering heart and innocent nature that Akashi lacked very much.

Sometimes, he felt as though it was a struggle just to keep Tetsuya away from everyone else interested in him. Aomine, Kagami, Atsushi, Kise, or even Shintarou might make their move in the future. He had to be on his guard.

* * *

><p>In many ways, Kuroko Aoi considered herself to be beautiful. Not only was she lovely in appearance, she was told she was kind and gentle in personality as well.<p>

Like her brother Tetsuya. But unlike him, she possessed the capacity to love more easily. When she saw her dear Haruhi, her heart nearly burst upon itself. He was so lovely, so nice and charming. But she couldn't show it to anyone.

Yes, she was well aware she was as transparent as a ghost. Everyone knew of her affection for him. If anything, the knowledge just increased his indifference towards her. The lonely girl's heart nearly shattered.

But wait! His attention had been captured by another girl, a better contender. Suigetsu Rimas was relatively tall, standing at 5"3 and weighing 105 pounds. Her brown hair and large eyes had seemed to captivate her crush.

Arranging her hair the same way as Rimas didn't seem to work. Neither did copying her backpack, pencil case, hair clips, anything that wasn't in common.

She had asked her sibling for advice. He told her, "I have known Rimas-san, and I do not believe that she can be replicated by simply changing your hair and your possessions." That was obvious.

Of course, one of those boys on his old basketball team had a huge crush on him. The redhead, Akashi-kun, as Tetsuya liked to call him, never really stopped trying to caress or touch a part of her brother.

That was totally creepy. Was he a stalker or a yandere or something? He certainly wasn't normal, that was for sure.

* * *

><p>For a long time, Akuzawa Haruhi was alone in the world.<p>

Nobody was like him at the school he went to. Being dropped off by fancy cars and having only the best weren't traits of his classmates. At least, until he transferred to St. Agnes and met the ethereal Suigetsu Rimas.

Unlike any other girl, Rimas had a sarcastic personality and didn't admire him, but a heart of gold. He knew that. He had managed to worm his way in just a tiny bit, but there was still a long way to go.

* * *

><p>Kuroko Tetsuya had loved Akashi Seijuro back for a while.<p>

But he had believed the feelings were not returned, and therefore forgot them. Now, the only thing he felt was friendship towards the other boy.

He had known for a while that Seijuro was not completely sane, and thus would always need the bluenette by his side to keep him off of the edge.

Sometimes, he detested that need so much. He could've loved, met, and seen more people. But he had the burden of his friend on his shoulders, and no matter what, he'd never push that burden off. He cared about his friends.

It was true that perhaps the redhead's obsession with him went a little too far. Walking him home at night made sense, but limiting his diet and telling him when to go out at night? That was a little too much.

If he made an unexpected move, Akashi would freak out. Having him as the only constant in his life had made him like that. Possessive, controlling, and insane.

Disgusting. The opposite of the old person that he knew. Still, it was his problem to fix.

Always, others had been selfish so he could be selfless.


End file.
